This invention relates to the production of levulinic acid.
Many common materials consist partially or fully of carbohydrates. For example, cellulose and starch are polymers made of carbohydrate molecules, predominantly glucose, galactose, or similar hexoses. When subjected to acid treatment, cellulose and starch split into hexose monomers. On continued reaction the hexose monomers then further degrade to hydroxymethylfurfural, and other reaction intermediates, which then further degrade to levulinic acid and formic acid. Levulinic acid can be used to make resins, plasticizers, specialty chemicals, herbicides and a fuel extender, methyltetrahydrofuran.
Many common waste materials include cellulose or starch. For example, primary sludges from paper manufacture, waste paper, waste wood (e.g., sawdust), as well as agricultural residues such as corn husks, corn cobs, rice hulls, straw, and bagasse, include high percentages of cellulose. Starch can be found in food processing waste derived, for example, from corn, wheat oats, and barley.